


Meet The Ninja Turtles!

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Mention of Bruce's death, TMNT, early accident, reversed age batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: The Batfamily (reversed age) meet the ninja turtles. What will happen when there are two kinds of ninja's in one place? R&R (T for swearing/cursing)





	Meet The Ninja Turtles!

On a bussy day, Terry,Damian,Tim and Jason were waiting for Dick.

"DICK, COME DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO GET TO THE MOUNT JUSTICE TODAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!".yelled Damian angry while walking to Dicks room.

When he came in Dicks room, he saw a very pale Dick sitting on the floor. Damian frowned and pressed his palm on Dicks hand to check him for a fever. When his hand touched Dicks skin, Damian immediatly knew that Dick had a small fever and begun to take his hand off of Dicks forehead.

Damian slid his hand under Dicks arm and picked him up while he said in a soothing voice:"C'mon, up you go, Dickie-Bird. I'll help you, Go yo sleep, you're sick."

Dick layed his head on Damians shoulder and sad in a quiet, sad, raspy voice:"Me bad boy. Daddy mad. Can' s'eep. Wait fo' Daddy come home."

Damian saw how Dicks eyes went slowly close and took him to the changing room for a new diaper and his hero costume. Damian took the diaper off Dick just when Dick peed. Dicks pee ended on Damians clean costume that he wore. Damian cursed loudly and yelled for Terry to come to them. Terry runned inside and saw what the problem was and begun to chuckle. Damian glared and shoved Dick gently in Terrys arms and told him to finish Dick with changing until he came back. Not even 3 minutes later, Damian came with a clean costume back to Terry and Dick and looked if he was finished already. He saw that Terry had some difficulty with Dicks costume and told Terry to get lost and that he would do it himself. It didn't take long before Damian picked the waking Dick up and walking to the kitchen to get some milk for Dick. When he was in the kitchen, he saw that Dicks bottle was already made and thought that Terry made it already.

He took the bottle of milk and gave it to Dick, who struggled at first but succubed to it after he tasted a little of the milk itself. On that moment came the rest in the kitchen and saw how Dick was almost back to sleep in Damians arms. Both were already ready to go to the Mount Justice but no one else was.

Damian asked through clenched teeth:"Why aren't you in your costumes and ready to go?"

"We thought that it would take longer with Dickie, so we guessed that we could do that in 10 minutes. Guess we were wrong, Anyway, why is Dickie asleep?",asked Tim calmly.

Jason touched Dicks forehead and cheeks with his palm and told the rest that Dick had a slight fever but nothing too serious. Damian didn't know how to answere Tims question and just said that he could've been tired like every other sick child would be but Terry told them how Dick slept, ate and drank only a few times a week and sometimes even less. He also told them how Dick couldn't sleep from all the nightmares he became with the last szene, where their father, Bruce Wayne died by the fight against Deathstroke. Jason added to it, how Bruce told Dick to stay awake until he would be home and out of the hospital but it never happened and so, he stayed up really often and every time he would fall asleep, Dick would think that he was a bad boy or would get woken up, like mentioned from Terry by nightmares.

"But that was 1 month ago! No one can survive with that little. How could Dickie do it then?".asked Tim in utter surprise but also in interrest.

"Dick always went to father if he had a nightmare and when Bruce told him to come to us, he would sleep with us. Don't forget, he lives by us about 2 months and got to see 2 tragedies in 3 months time of the people he loved. It would be difficult for us too, if we lost our relatives in front of our eyes at that young age. And before fathers death, he also lived on the streets, so he could survive with a little food like he taught himself on the street.".explained Damian to Tim with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, Jason asked his brothers (except Dick):"Has anyone seen my de-aging milk? I put it in Birdys spare bottle on this counter but I can't seem to find it anywhere. It also had some sleeping pills inside to let 3 grown ups sleep for a week."

Tim looked at Jason questionly and asked:"Why did you make it in Dickies bottle? You know that he still uses one, right?"

Terrys eyes widened and he took immediatly Dicks bottle away from him and saw how Dick tried to get his bottle with milk back in his mouth. Dick may have been 3 but his body looks like someone who turned recently 1. His hands are still too small for cups and glasses, so they had to give him the bottle until he grew about a foot. Terry ordered Tim to take the bottle to the Batcave and search for an antidote against the sleeping pills while Jason had to bring the antidote for the de-aging milk downstairs and give it to Dick before it was too late. Jason made the antidote in another bottle with milk. Damian and Dick went back to the living room and already saw how Dick became smaller by the second. Terry went to Tim and tried to help him with something there while Jason gave Damain the milk who held it for Dick to drink. Dick felt the teat and begun to immediatly drink again.


End file.
